


Impossible to Explain

by lielabell



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M, complicated relationships are complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was impossible to explain what they were to one another. </i>  Written to the prompt: Cheap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible to Explain

It was impossible to explain what they were to one another. Or, rather, it was impossible for _him_ to explain. No doubt that Holmes had every facet of their relationship categorized and neatly labeled. No doubt Holmes knew exactly how to describe their life together in a way that wouldn’t cheapen it. But he did not.

There were no words to convey the strength of their attachment, no phrases that could translate the depth of their emotion. No way to string together sentences that could encompass the whole of their friendship. How could he possibly dissect his reaction to the sight of Holmes smiling at him or diagnose the way heat surged through his body at the slightest touch of the other man’s hand? And if those innocent reactions were beyond him, then there was no hope at all when it came enumerating the pleasures he found in Holmes’ bed.

So when Mary looked him in the eyes and asked him to explain why they were roommates, let alone friends, all he could do was stare at her blankly and trip over his tongue.  



End file.
